Un cumpleaños diferente
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: One-shot. Ichigo se olvidó del cumpleaños de Rukia... ¿Qué hará para remediarlo?


**Hola gente! Como están? FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO 2012 (*w*)/ ! Se que hace muuuuuucho no actualizo... pero realmente mi imaginación deja mucho que desear (u.u) Pero en esta ocasión escribo porque es el cumpleaños de mi querida Rukia-chan (w) así que con la poca imaginación que tengo en estos momentos trate de hacer algo lindo! Jeje espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Un cumpleaños diferente:<strong>

**One-shot**

Cierta pelinegra se encontraba en el techo de la residencia Kurosaki, viendo el cielo repleto de estrellas y la luna casi llena. Después de lo sucedido con Xcution y la inesperada decisión de Ichigo al enterrar el cuerpo de Ginjou en el mundo humano, dieron a Rukia órdenes específicas de observar al Kurosaki debido a su reciente incorporación de sus poderes. De eso ya un mes.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, Rukia Kuchiki comenzó a vivir nuevamente con la Familia Kurosaki, Ishin e Yuzu la recibieron alegremente ya que aunque ella no eligiese ese lugar como primera opción, ellos se encargarían de que así fuera. Por otro lado, a la gemela pelinegra no pareció importarle mucho, pero estaba feliz de que podía ver a su hermano nuevamente con ese brillo en los ojos que hace tiempo había perdido.

En cuanto al mayor de los hijos Kurosaki, al principio tuvo una pequeña discusión acerca de quedarse allí, pero solo lo hacía para no quedar en evidencia que estaba muy feliz por su regreso y también su estancia en la casa.

Pero ahora parecía un poco _ida_ de la realidad, claro, al otro día era una fecha que muchos considerarían "Especial" pero para ella, nunca fue así.

-14 de Enero- dijo, al tiempo que un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

.

Dentro de la casa la familia Kurosaki estaba a punto de cenar, pero faltaba una sola persona.

-¿Dónde está mi tercera hija?-Pregunto el jefe de la familia al notar que Rukia no estaba allí.

-Aun está arriba, creo que está un poco enferma o algo- explico Karin.

-¿Enferma? Oh no... Pobre Rukia-chan-dijo preocupada la pequeña Yuzu- Onii-chan ¿Por qué no vas a verla?-.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- pregunto fastidiado.

-¡Tu tienes que ir hijo mío, no puedes dejar que mi hermosa tercera hija se enferme, o sino tal vez no podrán darme nie…- no pudo continuar ya que el chico lo golpeó.

-En serio viejo… ¿Cuándo DEMONIOS DEJARAS DE DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES?- grito enojado el muchacho.

Y sin más agarro dos platos ya servidos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

.

-¿Dónde estás Rukia?- murmuro, dejando sobre el escritorio ambos platos. En el cuarto de sus hermanas no estaba y se encontraba muy seguro de que no había salido. Así que si la conocía tan bien como creía, solo había un lugar donde estaría.

Abrió la ventana y comenzó a salir por ella, con bastante agilidad subió al techo, y ahí estaba, realmente era predecible, o tal vez, la conocía muy bien.

-Oye Rukia, ¿Qué haces ahí? Te vas a enfermar- dijo, y se sentó a su lado.

-No me voy a enfermar tan fácil ¿sabes?- respondió un poco indignada- solo… quise venir a ver el cielo- cuando Ichigo quiso saber _"¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?"_ como pensó, vio el cielo y quedo deslumbrado con el show que había allá arriba, _"ahora entiendo"_ volvió a pensar.

-La comida está en mi habitación ¿vamos?- pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-Bien-dijo al tiempo que lo seguía.

.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del chico, éste le paso un plato y él agarro otro y sentarse a comer en la silla del escritorio, Rukia decidió sentarse en la cama.

-Ichigo…- comenzó la pelinegra- ¿sabes que día es mañana?- preguntó, tal vez, al menos él se acordaría de ello.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró al tiempo que tragaba lo que estaba masticando- 14 de enero... ¿Por qué preguntas? - Rukia entristeció solo un poco al escuchar eso, pero rápidamente volvió a ser como siempre. Aunque él pudo percibir ese sutil cambio.

-Por nada… solo curiosidad- dijo, y comenzó a saborear lo que había preparado Yuzu. Después de eso solo discutieron como normalmente lo hacían.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Al día siguiente Rukia había salido temprano ya que un hollow andaba causando problemas cerca del instituto.

Ichigo desayunaba tranquilamente mientras veía a su padre mucho más eufórico de lo normal y a sus hermanas preparando una torta de chocolate. No entendía el por qué, ya que no recordaba que fuese alguna fecha en especial.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? Digo… ¿hay algo de especial hoy?- preguntó.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes Ichi-nii?-el aludido negó y ella suspiro cansadamente- hoy es el c…- no pudo continuar ya que al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde si no se apresuraba.

-Lo siento, mejor dime cuando regrese ¿sí?- dijo mientras salió corriendo.

-Vaya... Ichi-nii sí que es un despistado- susurro Karin mientras volvía a su labor.

.

Cuando llego al instituto se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su salón, justo antes de que llegara el profesor. Desvió la mirada hacia su compañera y amiga, y noto que estaba algo "decaída" más que el día anterior. El resto de la jornada, cuando le preguntaba si algo le pasaba, ella respondía que solo estaba un poco cansada, cosa que no convencía mucho al peli naranja.

…

Solo faltaban dos clases más y por fin podría volver a casa, hoy tenia libre en el trabajo. En el receso se cruzo con Orihime quien también parecía más contenta que antes. "_Que acaso es el día de todo el mundo feliz" _pensaba el chico.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun- saludo felizmente la chica.

-Hola Inoue- saludó- ¿acaso ocurre algo para que estés tan... alegre?

-E-es que hoy es un día m-muy especial- hablo, nerviosa y sonrojada por la pregunta del chico.

-Vaya… y ¿Qué hay de especial este día?

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Al parecer no- hiso un gesto con los hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno… es que hoy es…- ¿acaso nunca podría saber que había de especial ese día? El sonido de llamada del celular fue la culpable esta vez.

-Hola… Renji, ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿eh?... ¿en el patio?... bien, bien, iré- colgó y dirigió su vista a la chica- Lo siento Inoue, pero como habrás escuchado debo ir al patio... Nos vemos- dijo mientras se alejaba.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Rukia se encontraba en la terraza disfrutando del fresco viento en su rostro, realmente no pensó que alguien se acordaría de su cumpleaños. Ishin fue el primero en saludarla, ya que cuando ella debía irse para acabar con el hollow él se encontraba despierto en la sala. Fue un gran gesto de su parte el haberse acordado y le había comentado que las chicas estaban esperando ansiosas por saludarla también.

Pero un solo integrante de la familia no sabía que día era, realmente se sintió desilusionada cuando él le contestó sin saber a aquella pregunta. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo de conocerse no se acordara de su cumpleaños, no es que amara realmente eso, pero por los menos un "feliz cumpleaños Rukia" No vendría mal.

De pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría, al darse la vuelta vio se que trataban sus amigos. Inoue, Ishida, Chad e incluso estaban Keigo, Tasuki y Mizuiro.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kuchiki-san!- saludaron todos juntos, Inoue se acerco para abrazarla amistosamente como solo ella podía hacerlo. Ahora Rukia no se sentía sola como años anteriores en su cumpleaños, ya no. Cada uno de los chicos se acerco para saludarla y darle un pequeño presente y en varias ocasiones Keigo trató de abrazarla de manera _"no"_ cariñosa siendo detenido por los golpes de Tasuki.

-Gracias- dijo una muy enternecida Rukia ante gesto y los regalos que recibió.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*

.

-Ey Renji- saludo el chico al vislumbrar a su amigo pelirrojo. El aludido saludo de la misma manera.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Rukia, por cierto, ¿la has visto?-

-Si, creo que fue a la terraza, ¿acaso surgió algún problema?- preguntó curioso.

-Claro que no, vine porque hoy es un día muy especial-

-¿Tu también? ¿Que pasa hoy que todos dicen que es tan especial?- preguntó hastiado.

-Así que no lo sabes ¿eh?- Ichigo solo negó- Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigo-decía al tiempo que hacia un gesto con las manos y negaba con la cabeza- hoy… ¡Es el cumpleaños de Rukia!- Ichigo no pudo articular palabra, ¿el cumpleaños de Rukia? ¿Como demonios no se entero de eso? Maldición, ¿Por qué Rukia no le dijo nada? Estaba enojado, MUY enojado, con ella y también con él mismo. Después de tanto tiempo de conocerla… ¿Por qué no recordó esta fecha? Incluso la noche anterior ella se lo pregunto… _¡DEMONIOS!_

-Oye… ¿Ichigo?-pasaba su mano en frente del rostro del pelinaranja- ¡RESPONDE!

-Ya… ya… te escuche Renji-

-Serás idiota Ichigo, ¿Cómo se te olvido el cumpleaños de Rukia?- reclamo el chico tatuado- aunque podríamos decir que ella ya está acostumbrada-

-¿A qué te refieres con que "ya está acostumbrada"?- preguntó.

-Me refiero a que antes de que Rukia llegara de misión a este mundo su hermano nunca reparó en ella a no ser para sermonearla o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera su cumpleaños. Cuando vivíamos en el rukongai en ocasiones, si podíamos, celebrábamos esas fechas, pero cuando nos hicimos shinigamis todo cambio, más aun cuando fue adoptada. Así que nunca podía saludarla en este día.

Ichigo escuchaba atentamente la historia, y se le ocurrió una idea así que ni lento ni perezoso se dirigió a la salida del instituto murmurando un _enseguida vuelvo. _Renji solo se dirigió a donde su amiga se encontraba y así poder saludarla.

.

¡Bien! Ya tenía preparado su regalo improvisado, realmente tenía que enmendar este descuidado error. Solo esperaba que la chica se lo perdonara y no lo golpease.

…

Después de la llegada de Renji, quien realmente le sorprendió su llegada y el regalo que le dio, se dirigía a casa sola, no había visto a Ichigo después del último receso y no había recibido alerta de algún hollow. Pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle apareció el chico.

-Oye Rukia, ven, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-y comenzó a jalarla del brazo.

-¿Q-qué? Oye, ¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto dejándose llevar por él.

-Solo espera y veras-

.

Llegaron al rio, el mismo donde él la había encontrado unos días antes de que se marchase hace 17 meses. Estaba a punto de anochecer, así que era el momento perfecto para darle su regalo. Se sentaron en el césped, Rukia estaba un poco desconfiada ya que no era muy común que Ichigo le pidiese que la acompañe a algún lugar así como así.

Se sentaron y un profundo silencio los invadió, nadie decía o hacia nada, hasta que anocheció completamente y la luna estaba en su punto más alto, ambos desviaron su mirada hacia ella y pudieron notar que la luna llena era mucho más hermosa que antes.

Ichigo suspiro, armándose de valor, no era fácil para él dar regalos y menos si se trataba de Rukia.

-Oye Rukia, yo…- no sabía que decir y como decir así que la vio a los ojos y trato de continuar- yo…

-Te olvidaste que día era ¿no es así?- afirmo la morena.

Ichigo solo pudo ponerse nervioso, no pensó que ella le restregara en su cara que efectivamente se había olvidado- S-si… bueno, es que…- realmente no podía creer que no pudiera decir nada, ¿acaso tanto miedo le producía Rukia?

La chica no dijo nada, se levanto dejando a Ichigo boquiabierto y sin dudarlo le propino un golpe en la nuca, lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Agh… ¡maldita enana! ¿Qué te pasa, por que me pegas así?- pregunto, pero callo rápidamente _"claro que me merezco esto"_ pensó refiriéndose al cumpleaños.

-¡Idiota! No tienes porque ponerte tan sentimental, estúpido, no pasa nada con que no hayas recordado que día es hoy, para lo que importa de hecho- contesto indignada con la actitud del chico, al poco tiempo volvió a sentarse a su lado.

El shinigami sustituto quedo pensando, _"¿Qué no importa, dices?"._ Claro que si importa, para él, aunque no lo parezca, si importaba.

-Claro que importa- murmuro repitiendo lo que había pensado- es tu cumpleaños maldita sea, ¿Cómo no importarte?

-Ya te dije, no importa, he vivido demasiado tiempo como para que a esta altura me importe- dijo desviando la vista hacia el cielo.

-Enana idiota, el que hayas vivido mucho no significa que no te importe el aniversario del día de tu nacimiento-.

-No me digas enana idiota, zanahoria con patas-refunfuñó- de todas maneras, no sé si es la fecha de mi nacimiento- Ichigo guardo silencio, indicando que continuara con la historia- es solo la fecha en la que me encontraron abandonada en el rukongai- terminó.

-Bueno… no importa si es o no la fecha de tu nacimiento, lo importante es que es una fecha especial y puede que a Byakuya no pareciera importarle, solo que no sabía cómo hacerte mostrar- Rukia lo miro sorprendida_, ¿cómo sabía que su nii-sama no le decía ni hacia nada en esa fecha? Ah… claro, "Renji"._

De un momento a otro el peli-naranja le lanzo una pequeña caja envuelta con un moño rojo y con la mirada le indico que la abriera para luego desviarla ya que tenía un poco, solo un poco, sonrojadas las mejillas.

Rukia hiso caso y abrió la cajita, dentro había un collar con un dije del eclipse, era hermoso, una pequeña luna blanca cubría al gran sol negro. Era el regalo más lindo que alguien le hubiera hecho y rápidamente se lo colocó.

-En realidad…- comenzó a hablar el chico- yo busque uno en forma de ese conejo deformado de chappy- y antes de que Rukia lo volviese a golpear, continuó- pero no encontré, y cuando vi ese me pareció el más apropiado- Rukia solo volvió a observar su regalo y sonrió de forma que hasta el más frío tempano de hielo se hubiera derretido.

-Gracias… me encanta- dijo mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos marrones. Ichigo se alegro al oírla- ¿sabes?-prosiguió- se parece a nosotros- "_tiene mucha razón"_ pensó al tiempo que solo asentía para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo en eso.

-Bien, ¿vamos?-pregunto tendiéndole la mano a la morena.

-Claro- dijo para tomar su mano y así dirigirse a la casa. En ningún momento durante el trayecto dijeron algo, pero tampoco se soltaron las manos, en cambio, fortalecían un poco más el agarre.

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa los recibieron, o más bien era solo para Rukia, con una fiesta sorpresa. No solo estaban sus amigos del mundo humano, sino también algunos shinigamis, Urahara, Yoruichi y todos los de la tienda, su capitán e increíblemente también estaba su hermano. SU HERMANO. Claro que no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar cerca de los Kurosaki y mucho menos de Urahara, Ishin y Kisuke podían ser muy "molestos" en ocasiones, pero solo lo hiso por su hermana, ya bastante con no haber hecho algo en otros años.

Definitivamente este es _un cumpleaños diferente_. Así que dirigió su mirada hacia Ichigo y juntos entraron a la casa, este sería, sin lugar a dudas, su mejor cumpleaños.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin!<strong>

**He aquí mi fanfic… Jeje espero que les haya gustado! Y porfa déjenme reviews…se los pido como regalo para nuestra querida Rukia! _**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto! Hasta entonces… Ja~ne! (°w°)/**


End file.
